


Last Office

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Rewrite of the SuperCat office scene from 2x02Sort of a companion piece to Last Balcony, though they're not in any way related story-wise. They are completely independent, and only related in the fact that they both came from the same idea, and they are both unedited.





	

Cat was packing the last of her personal items into a large designer bag (no boxes for the Queen of All Media) when her office doors burst open. She looked up to see her former assistant, now girlfriend stride in, looking frustrated.

"Kara? What's-"

"Snapper Carr," the younger woman exclaimed, throwing her hand up in the air and flopping down onto the couch, "is refusing to acknowledge my hiring!"

"I see." Cat set the pen she'd been packing back down began to circle around the desk. "And what would you like _me_ to do about it?"

"Tell him to listen to you," Kara's forehead creased as she pouted.

Cat frowned. "You want me to tell your new boss to be nice to you?"

Kara's frown grew. "Um, yes?"

"No." Cat straightened and hardened her voice into the tone she used with her other underlings. "I will not fix your work problems for you, Kara. You are a grown woman. I'm not going to be around much longer. I need you to own your power and stand up for yourself!"

Kara looked stunned for a few moments before slumping back further into the couch.

"I know," she muttered. "I know. I'm not really asking you to… I don't want you to fight my battles for me. I just…" She grabbed a nearby pillow and began to play with the fringed edge. "I do not do well with change."

"Kara…you-" Cat suddenly realized this was about more than just Snapper Carr.

Kara looked up at her. "I… I really can't imagine being here without you."

"Ohh, Kara…" she  sat down next to the younger woman and reached out for her hand. "You… will rise to the occasion. Just like you have with every other challenge you've faced. You are going to be an amazing reporter. Super, even."

Kara opened her mouth to reply but Cat waved her hand.

"Not the cape. You don't need the cape to be a hero, Kara. You were smart and talented and astonishing long before you caught that plane. You are not two people. Kara Danvers is Supergirl is Kara Zor-El. You don't lose your ability to be strong and brilliant just because you happen to not be displaying your family's crest on your chest."

"And, if I may point out," Cat continued on, "I'm not dying… I'm just leaving CatCo. Just because we wont see each other at work doesn't mean we wont see each other. In fact, I was hoping we might actually see more of each other outside of work."

Kara perked up a little. "What do you mean?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "I was going to wait until dinner tonight, and Carter is going to be upset I did this without him, but I-  _we_ were hoping you might agree to move in with us."

Kara nearly knocked Cat off of the couch with the speed that she jumped to her feet. "You… what?! Really?!" 

Cat straightened and smiled up at the Kryptonian. "Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

Kara grabbed Cat's hands as she visibly struggled not to float into the air or bounce around the room. "YES! Yes, Cat! I'd love to move in with you and Carter!"

Cat's eyes threatened to water again as she broke into a huge smile. She stood, and straightened her dress. "Good. We can talk details tonight. For now, I want you to go in there and show that son of a bitch Snapper what you're made of."

Kara nodded vigorously before literally skipping out the door.

Cat put her face in her hand, laughing. She heard the door open again.

"I almost forgot," Kara bubbled, "I love you!"

"I love you, too. Now go."

Kara nodded once, a look of determination coming over her face, then disappeared.


End file.
